


No Fucking Way / Patrick Hockstetter X Richie Tozier

by Patrichie_2017



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patrichie_2017/pseuds/Patrichie_2017
Summary: Richie Tozier had been bullied his whole life. Even by his parents. Patrick Hockstetter has always been a bully. But things start two change when both boys end up in an empty classroom without a teacher during detention.
Relationships: Patrick Hockstetter & Richie Tozier, Patrick Hockstetter/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 14





	No Fucking Way / Patrick Hockstetter X Richie Tozier

Richie Tozier is one of the biggest losers in Derry Maine. He is also the only out boy that anyone knows. He doesn't really care about what people think of him all that much and it takes a lot to bother him.

"Mr Tozier! His is the third time this week that you have fallen asleep in my lessons! Detention after school Friday!" Mr Johnson screamed snapping a lot of people out of their tranches and waking Richie up.

"For fucks sake..." Richie mumbles while picking up his pen and starting to not down some notes on whatever bullshit this school though that they needed to know, even though Richie was 99% sure that he would never use this shit again in his life.

\--------

Richie walked into the detention room, still hating himself for falling asleep in class. But when he sat down by the window at the front, the door opened again. Patrick Hockstetter stood there smoking a cigarette while staring at Richie with a look that he couldn't quite place.

"No fucking way..." Richie couldn't believe his eyes. But even if they were messed up, he still knew they weren't lying to him. No matter how much he wished they were.

"Right back at ya, princess." Patrick was clearly dealing with this better than him. Trapped in a room together for an hour, with no teacher to protect Richie.

He walked over and sat on Richie's desk, pulling out his lighter and playing with it. Richie couldn't move a muscle. He was petrified. Even when Patrick shot him a bored look and stubbed his cigarette out on the desk.

"D-Don't call me princess, asshole!" Richie knew he fucked up the second the words left his mouth.

Patrick glared at him and licked his hand and wiped it on Richie's face making him squeak with a mix between disgust and fear. Patrick was enjoying this far too much. Richie really regretted falling asleep now more than he did earlier. And it had only been 2 minutes.


End file.
